Prom
by meetmeinthethunderousrain
Summary: A fic I wrote for a friend, about a nervous girl at the beginning of her prom


They walked through the double doors adorned with balloons and ribbon, due to excitement, and partially from wobbling slightly in her too-high heels, one of the girls gripped onto the others arm, "This is it! Prom! We are finally here." Grinning at her friend, she spotted her date at the bottom of the stairs and, dragging her friend with her, raced down the first half of the steps. Smiling playfully at the boy at the bottom of the stairway she gracefully rested her hand on the banister and glided down the remaining steps and into the boys' arms, her friend knuckles were turning white from holding the railing so tight, she didn't notice, "What are you waiting for? Get down here!"

"You go on ahead, I... I just need a minute or two" the girl replied waving her hand dismissively, her friend shot her a worried look but after a reassuring nod slipped her arm through her dates and spun round to enter the large ballroom.

Collapsing at the bottom of the stairs, head in her hands, the young girl started shaking, she couldn't do this. She was in a dress for goodness sakes, why was she even trying to get through this evening; she should be at home with her two favourite men- Ben and Jerry, not here in a dress and heels. She could feel her eyes welling up 'no, not here, not right now, come on, control yourself' she thought to herself. She would just sit here, wait for this feeling to fade and then go inside and join everyone. Suddenly she could sense someone next to her, head snapping up she turned to see who it was. No not him, anyone but him.

6 months ago she'd first seen him, on the field leaning back to back with her ex, he had on those ridiculous hipster glasses, the big square ones with only the black frame, no glass. It had been her usual crappy day and for the first time in months he had made her laugh, with his quick witted remarks and crude jokes, it wasn't long before she fell for his dark curly locks, twinkling blue eyes and gorgeous grin, how stereotypically cheesy that sounded to her, she knew it was like something from a movie, but the odds were it wouldn't end like one. She started to text him, talk to him more often and spend time with him. Just as friends of course, he'd been in love with this other girl for years now but had never quite had the guts to tell her. And so it went, day in day out, first two lessons, break, which meant wondering round the corridors, two more lessons, then lunch-each lunch they'd go up onto the field and he'd be waiting there, as dazzling and cheerful as always. He'd flirt with all the girls, she'd stand and laugh with him, he'd make her day and she'd just be another small part in his, last lesson, home, repeat. Why did it have to be him?

Still keeping her gaze he extended his hand, "What do you want?" she asked, he just pushed his hand further. Taking his hand in both of hers she allowed herself to be pulled up, with one swift move he pulled out his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug;

"What's got you in a state then m'lovely?" raising one eyebrow he searched her face as if searching for a clue, reminding herself not to get lost in those electric eyes she took a deep breath.

"Okay, but no laughing at me?" she said questioningly, he just kept his eyes on her. She poured out everything just as she always ended up doing with him, how she feels so stupid when everyone else looks so nice and she looks like a potato, how she doesn't recognise the music cause it's all the mainstream rubbish, how all her friends have dates and she, once again, got left behind, and to top it all off she can't even dance. Pulling her in he rested his head on hers, she took several deep breaths using his calming scent to pull herself back. Murmuring softly into her ear he said

"Well I don't know what to do about the music, but thanks to my father insisting I take lessons in year 8 if there's one thing I do know, it's how to dance!" with a crooked grin he took one of her hands in his and put the other round his waist leading her in some sort of jive, spinning her out, twisting and twirling he showed her the steps, counting under his breath, one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three-four, and dip, he held her in his arms, she was breathless when his eyes sparkled, "Of course that's only one type of dancing"

"One? Well come on then, show us your moves" she smiled back, he pulled her up straight again and took the lead again, this time with slower, more deliberate movements, he slid her arms up behind his neck and wrapped his around her waist, beginning to sing quietly a familiar tune,

"And it's you and me and all of the people" recognizing the tune as their song she began to join in softly; "and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you," he led them both in a slow routine, swaying from side to side, the moment lasted, but like a good tub of ice cream, it had to end eventually, and so it did, "See, told you I could dance" he whispered, "Come on, let's go join the party" kissing her lightly on the forehead, he turned to enter the ballroom, spinning on the heels of his shoes he looked her in the eye and said "For what it's worth, I think you look stunning in that dress" turned back and walked through the doors to join his date. Speechless and stunned she let go of the banister she realized she'd been gripping onto again and broke through the doors to join her friends at their table.


End file.
